md_sports_diversityfandomcom-20200214-history
Student Organizations/List of Wikipedian Student Organizations without a Clubhouse Page
This is a list of student organizations who haven't yet created a clubhouse page. * Michigan Wikipedians :* Start Date: June 2010 :* Contact person: Arbitrarily0 or MichChemGSI :* Purpose: The purpose of the organization is to transform Wikipedia readers to Wikipedia editors. By equipping students with the necessary skills to navigate Wikipedia's editing code, students can in turn transfer the knowledge gained in the classroom to increase the information offered to world through Wikipedia. In addition, our members who go abroad, can teach those they meet abroad to edit Wikipedia, broadening the scope of editors even more. This organization is a service organization and we aim to disseminate knowledge to the global community. :* Activities: We hold weekly meetings where students can have a place to both learn and teach each other how to edit Wikimedia Projects, and to discuss their edits with each other. :* More Information: en:Wikipedia:Michigan Wikipedians :* Constitution: File:The Constitution of the Michigan Wikipedians 2012.pdf *'James Madison University Wikipedians' :*Start date:September 2010 :*Contact person: User:Sadads :*Purpose: To bring and make more accessible free media, such as Wikipedia, and free culture for the use of students and faculty at JMU. :*Activities: Pending :*Constitution: Pending *'Wikipedians at Imperial College' :*Start Date: March 2011 :*Contact person: Vinnypatel :*Purpose: To create editing groups of students and academics who want to share their interests (academic or personal) with the world through Wikipedia. ::* Regular 'highlights sessions to share your editing experience ::* Students benefiting from academic guidance in editing Wikipedia ::* Fun Wikisocial events ::* Meetings with Wikipedians outside Imperial College :*Activities: Edit groups, Trivia nights, Wikipedia academy, campus ambassadors and GLAM programs :*Constitution: Pending *'Wikipedians at University of East London' :*Start Date: Not yet decided (but imminent). First event: ???? :*Contact person: Leutha :*Purpose: To create editing groups of students and academics who want to share their interests (academic or personal) with the world through various Wikimedia projects. ::* Regular 'highlights sessions to share your editing experience ::* Students benefiting from academic guidance in editing Wikipedia ::* Fun Wikisocial events ::* Meetings with Wikim(m/p)edians outside UEL :*Activities: Pending :*Constitution: Pending *'Wikipedia Club at Berkeley' :*'Start Date:' February 2011 :*'Contact person:' Dcoetzee :*'Join our list:' wikipediaclub@lists.berkeley.edu :*'Visit our website:' wikipediaclub.org :*'Purpose:' To promote participation in Wikipedia the free encyclopedia, other Wikimedia Foundation projects, or any activity with the collaborative, "wiki" spirit on the UC Berkeley campus and throughout the San Francisco Bay Area. :*'Activities:' Activities will include editing collaborations, meetups, helping new editors get started, and encouraging and faciliating Wikipedia-based assignments in the classroom. :*'Constitution:' Pending *'ITP Wikipedia Club' :*'Start Date:' June 2011 :*'Contact person:' saraswathi :*'Purpose:' To explore possibilities and intersections between art, technology, and free media. :*'Activities:'Hanging out, going to museums, documenting our experiences in a public forum :*'Constitution:' Pending * Club Wikipedia at ITESM-CCM :*'Start Date:' August 2011 :*'Contact person:' en:User:Thelmadatter :*'Purpose:' To link Wikipedia projects with student majors and future careers. :*'Activities:'Creating projects to improve the encyclopedia, gaining professional experience and contacts :*'Constitution:' Pending Category:Wikipedian student organizations